Hyotei Regulars' Study Time
by Fii aka Ficchan
Summary: Anak-anak regular Hyotei lagi belajar nih. Kita intip nyok. Fic yang gaje abiez. Efek samping ditanggung sendiri ama yang baca.


**A/N**: sodara-sodara seantero negri dan setanah aer, orang gaje yg satu ini cuma mo bilang kalo ini adalah fic pertama yang w buat dalam bahasa negri kita yang tercinta ini, Indonesia. W ngebuat ini fic disela-sela situasi dan kondisi yang kurang memungkinkan. Seharusnya w packing karena mo minggat, eh salah, makdusnya w mu pindah gara2 mo kuliah keluar geto. Eh, malah nyasar jadi ngetik fic ini deh.

Informasi tambahan yang nggak penting: w dapet ide untuk fic ini waktu w lagi d kamar inspirasi (baca: wc).

Spesial w dedikasikan buat anak2 Indo generasi Akaya. Juga buat memenuhi rikuesnya **karin kunimitsu**.

Ni ceritanya w yg jadi narator, kira-kira begitu lah..

**Warning:** gaje abiz, sumpah!! Efek samping ditanggung sendiri loh..

**Disclaimer: **Pengen sih, tapi sayangnya bukan punya w. Kalo punya w, Fuji udah w jadiin "Partner in Crime". Eiji w jadiin adek cowo w. Tezu jadi kakak cowo. Mizuki jadi alat pelampiasan kemarahan. Kaidoh jadi patung penjaga pintu biar maling kagak berani dateng.

(uwaaaaaaaa~.. w ditabokin pake sendal jepit..)

* * *

Malam itu, anak-anak Hyotei kita yang tercinta, lagi ngumpul bareng di rumahnya Ore-sama, err, maksudnya mereka lagi ngumpul di rumahnya Atobe.

Malam semakin larut, hawa semakin dingin. Mbah Surip pun muncul. Hahahahahahaha.. Tak gendong kemana-mana..

Oke, becanda. Mbah Surip kan uda meninggal *hikz*.

Semua jenis hantu, mulai dari yang keren-keren: drakula, mumi, werewolf, medusa, ampe hantu-hantu Indonesia: pocong, kuntilanak, kuntilbapak, hantu jeruk purut, sundal bolong, suster ngesot, de-el-el, semua lagi pada absen buat ngegangguin anak-anak Hyotei kita.

Ada apakah gerangan? Apakah mereka lagi pada sibuk nyariin pesawat merpati yang ilang di Jayapura?

Oh, ternyata bukan. Mari kita tanya pendapat mereka mengapa mereka semua nggak mau ngegangguin anak-anak Hyotei itu.

* * *

Yah, bersama saya disini, reporter suruhan saudari narator yang nggak pernah dibayar upahnya karena saya adalah dirinya yang satu lagi. Hwahahahaha..hoekhoekhoek..keselek..maklum udah tua..

Eeniwey, mari kita tanya kenapa hantu-hantu pada nggak mau ngegangguin anak-anak Hyotei.

Drakula: Males gw gangguin mereka, mereka pada aneh sih. Ntar kalo gw ngisep darah mereka, malah anehnya bisa nular ke gw lagi.

Reporter (dalem ati): Aneh nggak nular lewat darah kale, om drakula.

Mumi: Mesir ke Jepang kejauhan atuh. Aye pan kagak ade ongkosnye tuh. Terus, ntar aye bisa-bisa dehidrasi di Gurun Sahara terus ilang di Samudra Antartika. Gaswat atuh, gaswat.

Reporter (dalem ati): Ni mumi asalnya dari mana sih? Terus juga kalo mao ke Jepang nggak usah lewat Gurun Sahara ama Samudera Antartika kale. Ni mumi pasti dulu nilai geografinya jelek tuh.

Werewolf: Itu loh, rambut si anak yang innocent en kiyut itu bo, ngingetin eike ma silver bullet, begono. Eike kan takyu~t.

Reporter (dalem ati): Yah, oom werewolf tenyata BBB, Bukan Bencong Biasa.

Hantu-hantu Indonesia: Yah, tugas kita mah bukan disini atuh. Kita-kita mao syuting pelem hantu dulu yah.. Dadaaaaaaa~h.

Yah, sekian komentar dari para hantu. Kembali ke studio ke-gaje-an bersama saudari narator.

* * *

Ooooh. Ternyata gitu toh. Kalo gitu, ayo kita selidiki bagaemana keanehan anak-anak Hyotei tersebut. Kita akan mengupas hal-hal yang dianggap tabu, menjadi layak dan patut diperbincangkan. Semua itu akan dikupas secara tajam, setajam SILET.

Di balik pintu di sebuah ruangan di rumah Atobe, terdengar suara-suara aneh. Ngintip nyok ngintip, sebenernya anak-anak Hyotei lagi pada ngapaen sih?

Oh, ternyata mereka cuma lagi belajar doang kok. Belajar apaan sih? Yah, Cuma belajar tentang majas-majas aja kok. Ayo kita liat bagaemana situasinya.

Anak-anak Hyotei lagi ngumpul di meja di perpustakaannya Atobe, ceritanya lagi pada belajar tentang majas tuh. Kok bisa sih? Yah bisa dong, ni fic kan w yang nulis, jd suka-suka w mu buat ceritanya kayak gimana. Hwahahaha..

* * *

Begini ceritanya…

Pada suatu hari, seorang anak perempuan lahir dari Raja dan Ratu. Semua penyihir-penyihir baik di negri itu diundang untuk memberikan mantra baik kepada anak itu. Tapi..

Produser:** Cut. Cut. CUT!!** Ceritanya salah tuh!!

* * *

Oh iya, mangap, eh maap makdusnya. Baiklah, **Lanjutkan!**

"Uwaaa.. gue gak bisa majas nih, ribet ah!" Gakuto tereak putus asa.

"Yah, elu mah apanya yang bisa! Majas nggak bisa, geografi juga ancur. Tenis aja gak bagus-bagus amat!" Kata Shishido memang sepenuh hati dengan maksud mengejek.

"Uweeee~.. Yuushi, Shishido jahat amat tuh. Masa akrobatik gue dibilangin jelek!" Gakuto lari ke pelukan Oshitari dengan gaya lebay.

"Yeee.. Gua gak ada bilang akrobatik elu jelek, budeg! Elu perlu ke dokter THT kale!" balas Shishido dengan kejam.

"Sudah, sudah, Shishido-san.. Jangan berantem terus dengan Mukahi-san.." Choutaro menengahi dengan nada kalemnya alias kaya lembu.

"Yeee… Gua kagak berantem tuh. Gua cuma bilang yang sebenernya tuh ama si pendek itu!" kata Shisido dengan nada bodo-amat-emang-gua-pikirin sambil nunjuk ke arah Gakuto dengan dagunya.

"Lo gak punya hak buat ngomongin gue pendek, tau gak?! Lo kan juga pendek tuh!" balas Gakuto.

"Sebodo amat! Emang gua pikirin! Mulut mulut gua, yah terserah gua mao ngomong apaan dong! Paling enggak, gua nggak sependek elu, dasar pendek!" jawab Shishido.

"Uweeee~ Yuushi, Shishido jahat lagi tuh. Masa gue diomongin pendek ampe 2 kali dalam satu kalimat…" Gakuto pura-pura nangis.

Tiba-tiba, sang Ore-sama kita menjentikkan jarinya dengan gaya yang aduhai sungguh amat termat sangat arogan sekali. Tapi, bukan Atobe kalo enggak arogan.

"Ore-sama tidak memperbolehkan ada perkelahian di dekatnya, na Kabaji?!" kata Atobe.

"Usu"

"Gekokujyo" kata Hiyoshi nyambung-nyambung aja gaje.

"zzzzzzzzzzzz" Jirou tidur.

"Kalo gak mao liat kita berantem, y pergi aja lo jauh-jauh sono." Kata Gakuto.

"Bego! Elu kalo punya bibit bego nggak usah dipelihara, tauk! Ini rumahnya Atobe, bisa-bisa malah kita yang diusir keluar! Elu kalo mao ngomong pikir-pikir dulu kek pake otak elu yang kapasitasnya amat sangat terbatas ntu!" kata Shishido dengan sungguh kejamnya.

"Udah ah, gue ke sini buat belajar tentang majas, bukan buat berantem! Nah, sekarang jelasin ke gue dunk tentang majas ntu apaan…" Kata Gakuto udah muncul keseriusannya.

"Oke, gw jelasin. Secara umum, majas ntu adalah gaya bahasa yang digunakan dalam tulisan untuk mengungkapkan atau melukiskan sesuatu. Sampe sini ngerti?!" Oshitari ngejelasin ke Gakuto.

"Hmmmm.." jawab Gakuto manggut-manggut aja gag jelaz. Ntah itu beneran ngerti ato kagak.

"Nah, majas ntu banyak macamnya. Gw jelasin satu-persatu ya sekaligus bareng ma contohnya sekalian biar mudah dipahami… Majas perumpamaan ato asosiasi ntu membandingkan dengan menggunakan kata seperti, bagaikan, umpama, laksana, de-el-el. Ngerti?!" jelas Oshitari lagi.

"Ngerti, pak guru!" jawab Gakuto.

"Bagus, bagus… Sekarang, coba sebutin contohnya..." kata Oshitari ke Gakuto.

"Hmmm.. Bentar, gue mikir dulu…" jawab Gakuto sambil megang dagunya.

"Elu bisa mikir juga toh?! Tumben. Elu gak lagi sakit kan?" Kata Shishido sambil nempelin punggung tangannya ke jidatnya Gakuto.

"Lo apa-apaan sih! Gue kan lagi mikir!" kata Gakuto.

"Enggak, gua cuma mao ngecek aja. Jangan-jangan elu lagi sakit, ato kesambet kale." Jawab Shishido dengan entengnya.

"Lo mao ngajakin gue berantem lagi, hah?! Gue lagi serius malah lo gangguin!" Gakuto tereak marah-marah.

"Ha? Elu bisa serius? Kagak salah tuh?! Wah, berarti bener nih, elu pasti udah kesambet. Masalahnya elu serius ntu sama langkanya kayak Indonesia bakalan jadi Negara terkaya di dunia, tau gak?!" Shishido tereak balik.

Gakuto mao tereak lagi tapi dipotong oleh Atobe.

"Ore-sama nggak mau ada perkelahian disini, na Kabaji?!" kata Atobe.

"Usu"

"Gekokujyo…" Hiyoshi nyambung-nyambung lagi.

Si Jirou masih tetap tidur dengan santainya.

"Sudah, sudah, Shishido-san." Chouta menengahi perang mulut mereka.

"Che, kalo nggak ada Chouta, elu udah innalillahi deh.. Badan elu gua 'piiiiiiiiip' ampe potongan kecil-kecil. Udah ntu, gua jadiin makanan ikan piranha di Amazon sana." Kata Shishido dengan santainya.

Gakuto mao tereak lagi, tapi dipotong ama Oshitari.

"Udah ah, berantem mulu. Teruz, nasib contoh majasnya tadi gimana?" Oshitari nanya ke Gakuto.

"Oh iya, contohnya gini. Tujuh kurang tujuh bagaikan akar enam belas bagi empat kurang satu." Kata Gakuto.

"Hah?! Berapa tuh?" Tanya Jirou yang baru bangun yang kebetulan otaknya belom berfungsi seratus persen.

"Nol besar tauk!" Jawab Gakuto dengan bangganya.

Mulut Shiahido en Choutaro megap-megap kaya mulut ikan. Hiyoshi terpana. Atobe yang lagi megang gelas orange juice, gelasnya terlepas ampe jatoh ke lantai en pecah perkeping-keping. Kabaji Cuma diem aja. Jirou balik tidur lagi.

"Aduh! Gak heran deh kalo nilai rapor elu banyak merahnya!" kata Shishido.

"Emang apa salahnya sih?" Tanya Gakuto dengan tampang bego.

"Kita lagi belajar tentang majas, bego! Eh, elu malah ngebandingin pake operasi matematika!" kata Shishido sambil nabok jidatnya sendiri.

"Yee… Bodo amat! Yang penting kan operasi matematikanya betul!" jawab Gakuto cuek.

"Iya, operasi matematikanya betul, tumben. Tapi, makdus gua bukan itu, bego! Perbandingannya jadi salah tuh! Elu udah bego malah tambah bego lagi!" balas Shishido.

"Emangnya lo bisa apa?!" tantang Gakuto.

"Ya bisa lah! Secara, gua gitu loh! Contohnya nih, bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk." Kata Shishido.

"Yeeee.. Itu mah lo curang namanya, gag kreatip! Lo nyolong peribahasa yang udah ada!" protes Gakuto.

"Biarin weeeeeee~… Yang penting kan tetep bener." Balas Shishido sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ano, Oshitari-senpai, bisa lanjut ngejelasinnya? Biarin aja deh dua orang yang nggak jelas ini berantem." Hiyoshi tiba-tiba ngomong.

"Ah, bener juga tuh. Ayo kita lanjut. Yang nggak mao denger, ya udah." Kata Oshitari akhirnya.

Gakuto langsung berenti berantemnya, teruz memperhatiin penjelasan Oshitari lagi.

"Okeh, majas selanjutnya adalah personifikasi, yaitu membandingkan sifat manusia terhadap benda. Ada yang bisa kasih contoh?" Tanya Oshitari.

"U-u-uh, gua kagak ngarti nih, elu aja gih.." kata Shishido kepada Gakuto.

"Gue gag tau tuh.. Ntar salah mulu." Kata Gakuto.

"Matahari bangkit dari peraduannya." Hiyoshi berkata tiba-tiba, membuat Gakuto en Shishido menoleh ke arahnya.

Hiyoshi yang heran karena diliatin, malah nanya balik.

"Apaan sih liat-liat? Ada yang aneh apa?" Hiyoshi nanya dengan bingung.

"Enggak kug, cuma, ummm, tadi lo ngomong apaan sih?" Tanya Gakuto.

"Oh, tadi. Ntu contoh majas personifikasi, betul kan Oshitari-senpai?!" Hiyoshi minta konfirmasi ke Oshitari.

"Eh, iya, betul," jawab Oshitari. "kalian tuh, masa dikalahin ama adek kelas sih?!" kata Oshitari sambil nuntuk Gakuto en Shishido.

"Hehehehe.. Gekokujyou.." Hiyoshi bilang sambil senyum-senyum..

Gakuto ama Shishido cuma mesem-mesem aja kagak jelaz.

"Hmmph," Atobe manggut manggut, "penerus Ore-sama emang harus hebat, na Kabaji?!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Usu"

"Cih, dasar Atobe ngeles aja, padahal sendirinya juga nggak bisa tuh…" Gakuto menggerutu.

"Okey, lanjut ke majas berikutnya. Selanjutnya adalah litotes, yang bermakna merendah. Ada yang bisa kasih contoh?" lanjut Oshitari.

"Huh, kalo yang ini sih Ore-sama bisa. Liat, Ore-sama nggak ngeles loh!" Sahut Atobe tiba-tiba.

"Kalo gitu, coba lo/elu buktiin!" Gakuto en Shishido ngomong bersamaan.

"Selamat datang di rumah Ore-sama ini. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" kata Atobe sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzing *diam sejenak*

"Bego! Itu mah nggak jadi merendah tauk!" Shishido tereak tiba-tiba.

"Iya! Lo malah kesannya jadi sombong, bukan merendah!" Gakuto menambahkan.

"Tapi, Ore-sama kan bilangnya rumah, bukan mansion. Itu udah cukup merendah buat Ore-sama." Jawab Atobe.

***GUBRAK***

Oshitari jatoh dari kursi. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Tiba-tiba, Oshitarinya bangun, langsung jalan ke luar.

"Yuushi, lo mao kemana? Pelajaran kita tentang majas kan belon selese nih?" Tanya Gakuto.

"Uh, gw mao pulang aja, tiba-tiba kepala gw pusing, gw nggak enak badan nih." Jawab Oshitari.

"Tuh kan, gara-gara lo belajarnya nggak bener sih, makanya Yuushi ngambek deh!" Gakuto nyalahin Shishido.

"Enak aje! Salah elu tuh! Elu belajarnya ngawur mulu!" balas Shishido.

"Lo yang salah!"

"Elu yang salah!"

"Bukan gue, tapi lo!"

"Nggak! Bukan gua, elu tuh!"

Gakuto en Shishido sibuk nyalahin satu sama laen. Atobe sibuk ber-arogan ria. Choutaro sibuk melerai adu mulutnya Gakuto en Shishido. Hiyoshi sibuk ber-gekokujyo. Kabaji Cuma diem kayak biasa. Jirou? Dari tadi emang udah tidur dengan tenang.

* * *

Sementara itu Oshitari sibuk menggerutu dalem ati.

'Mendingan gw baca novel-novel romantis deh daripada ngajarin mereka-mereka yang kagak bener itu.'

* * *

Yah, begitulah fic ngawur dari w. Komennya dunk…


End file.
